Stormy night
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Thunder exploded, rattling the house, causing the child to wrap her favorite blanket around herself, there was only one way she would feel safe at a time like this. Kaida knew exactly what she had to do.


The thunder exploded and the lightning split the darkened sky just outside of the small house. Kaida wrapped herself in her favorite pink blanket as the tears streamed down her cheeks. The five year old shook fearfully listening to the sound of the harsh rain slamming against the roof above her.

"It's okay, Mommy and Daddy and Happy are here to protect me." She whispered to herself. Another flash illuminated the room causing her to gasp and shut her eyes tightly.

"I-I am safe there is nothing to be afraid of." She sobbed. Another monstrous boom seemed to shake the entire building and there was only one thing to do now.

"Daddy!" She screamed as loudly as she could, her heart racing. Almost instantly, Natsu rushed over to her bed.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" He knelt down beside her.

"Daddy, you came!" She sobbed throwing off the blanket and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Of course I did, you're my little dragon, I'll always come if you call." He promised, holding his daughter while she sobbed.

"Daddy, I'm scared!"

"It's okay. I know storms can get really scary sometimes, but you're safe in here." Natsu soothed.

"But it's very loud and it sounds like a big monster, and the lights and-"

"You know it's not really a monster, right. we won't let anything happen to you. Thunder is just really loud and the lightning is out there. You, my little dragon are inside where your mom and Happy and me can protect you."

"You would protect me even if it was a scary monster that's very big and mean with sharp teeth and long scary arms that wants to take me far away and be very mean to me ?"

"Yeah. Even if it had a million monsters with it, I'd chase 'em all away."

"What if they are not afraid of you, Daddy?" She sniffled.

"Believe me, they would be. It doesn't matter how big or scary they are, I'd never let them near you." A bolt of lightning flashed brightly.

"make it go away, please Daddy! " the child pleaded.

"I can't. Storms are just part of life. Someday you'll understand that. Might not seem like it now but it's true."

"I wish I was brave just like you, then I would never be afraid."

"Being brave doesn't mean you're not scared, even I get scared sometimes." He confessed. Kaida pulled away to look into her father's eyes.

"But you are very big and strong."

"I wasn't always, I was little once. I used to be afraid too."

"How did you stop?"

"I had Igneel to teach me it would be okay. He used to tell me that storms happen because it helps keep everything going. Rain makes things grow and gives us water to drink. There wouldn't be any flowers or trees or rivers."

"That would make me sad. But why does it have to be so scary?"

"I don't know, some things just are when you're little. Like I said, it won't always be that way. It's just how nature is."

"What else did he do?"

"Well, sometimes if I was really afraid of something, he'd pick me up and hold me really close, just like this." Natsu lifted his daughter into his arms, causing her to giggle. He allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Then what?"

"Then he'd wait til I was asleep, promising to be there in the morning." Natsu felt a twinge of sadness in his heart. He missed the dragon.

"He was a good daddy then, like you are. He made you feel better and you are making me feel better too." Thunder crashed once more and Kaida buried her face into Natsu's shoulder. The dragon slayer sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, little dragon, I'm right here, close your eyes now, it's late."

"But Daddy-"

"Shh, when you wake up tomorrow. The storm will be gone, but I'll still be here." kaida yawned.

"Do you promise Daddy, you won't ever go away?"

"I promise, Kaida. I love you way too much to ever go away."

"I love you too, Daddy. Thank you for keeping scary things away from me, mommy and Happy." She said drifting off to sleep in her father's arms. Natsu would remain in her room a few minutes longer, making sure the child was asleep before laying her down in her bed and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep tight Kaida, " he whispered, walking to the doorway. He turned back for one last look, a faint smile appeared on his face.

"I'm proud of you." Lucy said softly, resting her head against his arm. "You handled that so well, you're an amazing dad." She praised sleepily.

"You really think so?" He asked turning to her. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah. You knew what to do for her. We'd better get to bed, Kaida has a play date with Raidon Tomorrow " Lucy reminded him, taking his hand and leading him back to their room quietly, where both wizards settled in their bed, and Lucy rested comfortably in his arms.


End file.
